Brush
by Alialka
Summary: Because sometimes all it takes is the slightest of all touches tomake you really open your eyes. Post FF:AC, Cloud's POV.


**Author's Note:**

I feel like I've been neglecting the most adorable couple of Cloud and Tifa, with "Anywhere" going on and taking up most of my free time. So here is a little charming one-shot I came up with. Set somewhere after the events of AC. And if someone thinks Cloud is being alightly out of his character here... well frankly, he probably is, but I feel so warm after writing this that I don't think it matters anymore.

Enjoy, and help me get better in wiritng by reviewing! ^.-

* * *

It's a soft touch that wakes me.

It's a touch that reminds me of a Spring's breath on the frozen soil.

A touch that's so shy it's almost gone, but it's warmth burns against human skin.

It's your touch that lngers on my face.

The softest brush, almost a quiet caress.

Your fingers on my cheek.

Touching shyly, hesitant in their motion.

And your breath quickening just the tiniest bit.

Do you know I'm already awake?

Behind my closed lids, the world is filled only by the sound of you breathing and the softness of your touch.

I never thought you'd be scared to touch me of all people.

Behind my closed lids I can see the way you are right now.

Your lips gently parted and your eyes opened wide.

Some of your honey sweet hair falling into you face.

Behind my closed lids I can see how beautiful you are right now.

How warm you are.

I can't remembr the last time when I felt so safe during a night's sleep.

I didn't have to be awake to feel you next to me.

As I absorbed your warmth, as it lulled me into a peaceful slumber.

It is strange in a way.

To have you at my side for the long long years and only now notice you.

Almost loosing you and then actually seeing your persona, how beautifully it shines.

Your fingers touch my temple and slide down again.

A heavy sigh leaves my lips and I let my eyes open slowly.

And you are s beautiful as I thought you would be.

The room is still bathed in the comfortable remains of the night.

The play shadows and gentle grey lights going on everywhere around us.

"Sorry..."

Your voice doesn't carry the rough quality of sleep anymore.

How long have you been watching me like that...

But you don't move your fingers away.

They still touch my face, they still burn against my skin.

And I think I like that sensation.

Because fo the first time in weeks, in months I feel so much at peace.

There doesn't seem to be a thing that disturbs my mind.

Not even you being so close, so much closer than you used to be.

"I didn't mean to" you take your hand away.

I didn't mean a lot of things to happen you know.

I didn't mean to push and pull you all the time.

I didn't mean to be so confused, to be so... blind?

But as usual, I say nothing.

Just let my eyes wander around your face, take in every little detail.

Almost memorize every tiny thing there is to see in the poor light.

I feel your breath on my skin all of this silent time.

It's warm, just like everything seems to be when it comes down to you.

Your eyes.

Your skin.

Your breath.

Your smile, touch, your heart...

My hand wanders up on it's own, touching your cheek.

Mirroring the touch that brought me back to reality.

Touching your skin feel like touching the real you for the very first time.

With a sweet anticipation that sends little sparks along my spine.

With a relief that cannot be compared to anything at all.

As my fingers slid across your velvety skin, you raise your hand again.

Touching me in the exact same maner.

Gentle, slow, lingering touches.

Brushes of calloused fingertips against human flesh.

Move the tiniest bit closer.

My breath washing over your face, as your fingers sink in the short bright strands of my hair.

Relaxing me even more.

I never thought it was possible.

To be so hypnotized with you.

To drown so easily in you.

"Cloud...I..."

"Don't"

I don't want to hear it.

I want to listen to your body talk, to hear it's song.

I don't need your voice to finally tell me what you have hidden so deep down inside.

The way your eyes soften just the tiniest bit.

The way your plush lips pout and open the slightest.

The way your fingers tighten their grip for a short moment...

There's something magic in the way the shadows lay on your perfect face.

Hiding your human flaws in the immortal dark.

Making you still be the one person that I have known for so long, and someone else at the same time..someone I barely got to know.

Your breath quickens.

And my hand slips to your neck.

And my world falls down, all of the fake walls I've build inside me crubmle into a pile of rocks at the feet of reality.

And I can't help but press my lips against yours.

Your fingers tighten again.

Did you want this...?

You don't let me think about anything.

About why did I do this...

About why didn't you push me away.

You only whimper hungrily and your eyes flutter close.

Did you want this ... this bad...?

Pull me close, warm me up.

Let me drown again and again in you.

Open up.

My fingers in your hair, craddling your sun kissed head.

And only your sweet taste.

Perfect...

After all, what else it could be...? Nothing but perfect.

There's no regret, no worry in my mind as I move my lips against your.

I never thought I would be kissing you.

Kissing my best friend...

Kissing what suddenly seemed to be pure sunlight.

Gentle, sweet, sensual and oh so strong it makes me break inside...

Perhaps the same way you really are...

I can't tell how long it took.

Maybe five minutes, maybe more, maybe less.

It didn't matter.

Your taste still lingers on my lips, the soft tissue there still tingling from the contact.

My arms wrapped around you, holding you close.

Your curled figure next to me... doesn't feel strange anymore.

I smile and kiss the top of your head.

I can feel you smile against my shirt again.

My fingers brush at the base of your neck, gently, a stroke follwing a stroke.

Your hand restst on my hip as sleep again claims you.

Perhaps we will talk about this someday later.

I let my eyes close as I fall into a deep slumber too.

And perhaps we won't have to share a word...


End file.
